


He's My Cherry Pie

by Angelicat2



Series: In The Darkness of the Night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Soulmates, Vampire Keith (Voltron), some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro treats Keith to a snack on the Atlas.





	He's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's National Cherry Pie Day in the US today so I thought it was appropriate to post this today. You don't have to read my other fics in the series to read this one.
> 
> Also...title from the song She's My Cherry Pie.

Shiro sighed softly as he settled back. Warmth coursed through his body, both from the body against him and the bite Keith had given him. The seats on the Atlas weren’t the most comfortable, but Shiro could care less as Keith shifted closer in his lap, tucking his face against Shiro’s neck. Shiro snickered softly as Keith’s tongue tickled his neck, lapping up his blood. Gentle flames flooded his veins like a hot drink of tea near a cozy fireplace. 

Shiro slowly glanced around the room as Keith continued to feed off of him. The cafeteria was empty, since all the people who normally were in the room at this time in the morning were off doing their own stuff. They had a short leave to boost morale and productivity. They were on another planet, helping the civilians get needed supplies. They had been all over as it was, but Shiro liked this place. It was pretty close to looking like Earth, and it had a sun that wasn’t bothersome to Keith or other light-sensitive people. The beaches were all white sand and crystal clear water. The three moons of the planet were the most beautiful of any he had seen.

Shiro leaned back further as his muscles relaxed. Keith shuffled his hold on him, hugging him closer to his chest. Shiro chuckled at the feeling of Keith’s tongue racing over where his teeth had been moments before. It always felt like a cat’s whiskers tickling him when the little bristles moved around. Keith’s wet tongue pressed to the side of his neck a few more times, healing up the wound before Keith nuzzled into his neck, in that way Shiro always found cute. The older blinked as he felt Keith press his mouth to the corner of his jaw. 

A quiet groan left his lips without his consent as the younger sucked on his skin just where his ear connected to his neck.

That was gonna leave a bruise.

And Shiro wouldn’t be able to hide it under his collar. He was pretty happy with that.

Shiro nearly gasped as Keith trailed down further. The older man was still relaxed from the venom that Keith released during his bite, and he couldn’t get worked up over what Keith was doing. But it still felt good. Like snuggling into a warm blanket after being in the cold for awhile.

Keith went further down, slipping his mouth as far as he could before the collar of Shiro’s black jacket stopped him from continuing. The half vampire had no problem with that, instead he pulled back slowly, scarlet glowing eyes watching Shiro slyly before he settled his mouth on Shiro’s right side and continued in lathering Shiro in kisses that would leave marks later.

Shiro should have stopped him. The others would see it, and that wasn’t professional of the leaders of the Atlas and Voltron to be acting like this. But he couldn’t do it. Shiro liked when they did stuff like this. It had been years since he had done this. He liked the idea of others knowing that they were together. Loved the idea of his boyfriend giving him these marks.

The connection sang happily like a small flame flickering gently in the wind. Keith shifted his body until he was sitting a bit further down on Shiro’s lap, legs on each side of his thigh. Shiro brought his mechanical hand to Keith’s hair, brushing through the back of the ebony locks as the younger made a small noise. The kisses continued quietly as Shiro let out a comfortable sigh of content. Before long, the younger’s hips were swaying slowly, just barely rubbing against his leg. Every few seconds, Keith made a tiny sound of happiness as he continued to mark Shiro up. Shiro himself just stayed still, enjoying the feeling and glad the other was enjoying his time.

All too soon, Keith paused in what he was doing. Shiro blinked as he felt the younger shift to sit up back near his knees. Glowing eyes glanced to the side like they were waiting for someone to walk through the doors.

When no one came through, Keith tilted his head.

“Keith,” Shiro rested his hands to the younger’s neck, but his attention stayed off to the side, “Hey, Keith. No one’s out there. It’s probably the mice. Or Bae Bae.”

Keith gazed at the same spot for a moment, teeth sharp as always and a hiss halfway to forming on his tongue. Shiro thought it was amusing how Keith always got protective of him in this way. Apparently, vampires loved to protect their soulmates…

That explained a lot.

Keith snapped out of staring at the doors, his eyes slipping to Shiro before he frowned softly.

“Sorry, Shiro,” he apologised, looking down at the older’s chest in thought, “Thought I heard someone…”

“That’s fine, Keith,” Shiro smiled softly before placing his hand to the man’s cheek, right over the large scar on his right side, “I had something to show you anyway. Come on. You'll love it.”

Keith huffed in frustration, face pulling into a deep pout before he nodded. Ever-so-slowly Keith stood up, staying close to Shiro's side. His fangs sheathed themselves, receding back to his regular teeth. His eyes also returned to normal like hot coals burning out. Shiro started to slide to the edge when the younger held out a gloved hand. He grinned as his flesh hand held onto the smaller one. Keith smiled back as he pulled Shiro upright. 

“It's in the kitchen,” Shiro explained as he led the other up to the large countertop where everyone usually got fed at. All the food containers were empty, covered and stored away at that moment. But Shiro had set a small container off to the side. It sat on the counter, Galaxy Garrison orange against the white wall. Glancing around, Shiro carefully picked it up with that floating hand, cautious to not accidentally crush the box in on itself.

“What is in there?” Keith wondered out loud as he peered down at the box. Shiro laughed as he pulled the container away just long enough to pull Keith over to his side before the arm floated in front of him. The man only shrugged as he led Keith back to the table they were using before. Sitting down, Shiro pulled the lid off.

Underneath were two forks, both fairly small and silver. A few napkins sat beneath, blood red. On a plate sat a slice of cherry pie, looking as if it could have been from the front cover of a magazine. Shiro knew it would taste even better than it looked since Hunk had helped him create it. The crust was just the right shade of golden. The cherries were deliciously dark, the same color Keith's bandana. It smelt so good.

And like usual, Keith was staring at it almost in a trance. Shiro chuckled as he watched the other. Keith continued to watch it with a strange attention. If Keith's fangs were out, they'd be dripping with his venom. Shiro smirked as he carefully removed a cherry from the pie. Holding the sticky fruit in hand, he laughed softly before smearing the cherry across Keith's left cheek, just below his eye.

Keith yelped in surprise, jumping into the air an inch. He snapped his eyes over to Shiro with narrowed eyelids. When he noticed it was the older, his expression softened. 

“Shiro,” he practically whined as he crossed his arms, “Come on.”

“I couldn't resist,” Shiro shrugged as he scooted closer to the man, almost pressed to the younger's front, “If we were on Earth today, it would be National Cherry Pie Day. That brings back memories. Looks like it's my turn to clean that up.”

Keith rolled his eyes as a wide grin stretched his lips. Shiro smiled back as he slowly leaned over, seeing every single ebony eyelash. This close, he could see the navy blue specks in those purple orbs. He began by pressing a light kiss on Keith's pointy nose, barely a brush of his lips. But Keith practically growled as he demanded more from the older who just smirked. 

“Patience yields focus, baby,” he pressed another kiss to the other's pale skin, right over the spot of cherry juice. Leaning closer, he pressed himself right onto Keith's lap. The younger grunted a bit as he got more comfortable, accepting it without any protest. He even turned his head towards Shiro, giving him better access.

The connection throbbed peacefully, telling them they were safe. Keith was safe.

Shiro licked a strip up Keith's cheek and slowly pulled back. The cherry pie tasted more on the sweet side, and Shiro smirked as he looked Keith over. Where he licked was bright purple like Black's luminous violet lights. Their soulmate connection was there for all to see.

Shiro liked that a lot. 

Continuing, Shiro held Keith close as he licked the rest off much like how Keith feed on him. Whenever he looked, Keith had a calm smile on his face and a relaxed posture. The older man still felt great so he poured his feelings into the attention he gave Keith.

Cleaning up the cherry and eating the fruit, Shiro turned to Keith's neck. He could feel his boyfriend shiver slightly as he brought his lips to his neck, right under the curve of his jaw. Gently nipping at the skin, Shiro sucked it after a second. Keith groaned quietly as he pressed closer to Shiro, holding the older's flesh elbow and the wrist of the robotic arm. Shiro kept it up for a moment before moving downward, knowing Keith was more sensitive just below the scar. He was proven right when a second later, Keith arched against him.

“Sh-sh-Shiro,” Keith panted as he attempted to glare down at him, “Takashi.”

“Yeah, Cherry Pie?” Shiro sucked another patch of skin as the other shifted closer somehow, “What is it? What do you want?”

“More,” Keith asked softly before he hugged Shiro tightly to his chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro felt himself relax a bit, losing any tension he may have had. Leaning to the left, he inspected the right side of Keith's neck. There were now spots there that would be unmistakable to others, a few shades too light to be bruises, but close enough. 

“I'm not gonna be able to cover that up,” Keith stared back at him, eyes hazy with his lust, “Takashi.”

“I know, Cherry Pie,” the man teased as he placed a kiss on Keith's nose, leaving a small dot behind, “Should we eat some cherry pie now?”

“Hunk made it, didn’t he?” Keith snickered and Shiro rolled his eyes before peppering another kiss across the other cheek, right over the scar. A large spot of violet lit up Keith’s cheek, except on the scar.

“Yes,” Shiro frowned before he patted Keith’s back with the mechanical arm, “You know me and the kitchen don’t exactly...mix well.”

“At least you can make mac-n-cheese,” Keith laughed as he grabbed a fork, “Cherry pie?”

“Cherry pie,” Shiro grinned as he picked up his own fork. Taking a bit of the dessert, Shiro munched on the food. He looked over at the younger, watching him instead as Keith took a bit.

“Hmmm,” Keith paused before eating the rest on his fork, “Not bad. One of the best I’ve had. Is it made wit-”

“Real cherries from Earth,” Shiro nodded happily as he ate some of his own, “I helped pick them out.”

“You dork,” Keith laughed as he pressed his forehead to Shiro’s neck. Shiro snorted as he hugged the younger closer to him. Shiro could live like this forever, with Keith by his side. 

“Happy National Cherry Pie Day, Keith,” he whispered into the other’s hair, hiding his smirk. It was so long ago that they had had cherry pie for the first time together when Shiro had first met Keith. Shiro grinned as he looked the friend over. 

Keith was his cherry pie.

The older pulled Keith back into a kiss, tasting the cherries on his breath. 

He loved his Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending felt rushed...Sorry, been busy today but hoped you liked what you read! :)


End file.
